Mechanica Dei
by Yeliah Drahcoub
Summary: After a tragedy strikes taking Hiyori's life Yato falls into a depression two years later when visiting her grave something shocking happens. ( know sucky summary but what are gonna do? :P)
1. Chapter 1

**The following is a non profit fan based story, Noragami Manga ****belongs to Adachitoka and the anime licensed by Funimation the song Outer science Belongs to Jin. **

**please support the official release.**

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

Yato looked down at the grave stone with a frown "hey Hiyori…"It had been 2 years since the fire that took her from him…no them he had almost forgotten Yukine who hadn't really spoke since the incident ,the papers called it a freak electrical accident her house was ablaze in minutes her family was wiped out,

but something didn't fit a few weeks before the fire:

_**Hiyori practically had him and Yukine live with her because she thought someone was following her in a black van eventually it was getting in the way with his jobs and they left not completely Yato would call and check in on her but…one day she didn't answer he teleported to her house**_

_**and was met with a wall of flames he along with the rest of the neighborhood stared in horror and out of the corner of his eye he thought he saw a two people load up a large carpet into a black van and drive off after the fire he and Yukine searched the charred ruins of Hiyori's house and all the found was her ruined scarf and a scorched sketchbook. **_

"_Maybe if I just stayed…" _Yato shook his head and fiddled with the pink scarf on his neck clearing his thoughts of those painful thoughts Hiyori wouldn't wanted him be all gloomy and sad she'd want him to be the same Yato, the god sighed then put a small pink flower on the grave before patting it "I come visit next week okay? I have to go meet Yukine now." and with that he walked way towards the cemetery's entrance he was half way down the stairs when something crash into him.

Yato caught himself before he fell down the stairs he then turn to give whoever bump into him a piece of his mind only to only to feel all the air leave his lungs,

Before him stood a young girl with Dark Teal hair and honey dew eyes wearing a short grey halter dress and cropped pink hoodie with very long sleeves black tights with visible heart and star designs pink leg warmers and brown ankle boots, she had _his_ bandana tied around her neck .

but what got his full attention was her face "Hiyori?" he choked out the girl cocked her to the side confused suddenly they heard something drop they turned towards the bottom of the stairs and saw a backpack and Yukine who stared at the girl confused and shock "A- Ao? But, that's not- I mean." he stuttered Yato suddenly stood up and grabbed the girl and Yukine dragging them of somewhere quiet.

And that's how they ended up at a deserted park with the girl nearby playing on the jungle gym and swings while Yukine showed Yato Hiyori's sketch book "look at this, see? This is Ao a manga character Hiyori created she used herself as the model" the shinki explained as the god examined the drawing the girl on the swing and the character were indeed the same down to the odd little grey teardrop within a large teal teardrop markings on her cheeks Yato closed the book and frowned.

"Where the hell did she come from unless…" he trailed off Yukine stared at him a few moments before catching on "who was after Hiyori used the fire as a distraction to get to her?" the shinki answered a little skeptical

"well what other explanation is there? Unless they just so happened to have had a Hiyori look alike walking around!?"

"well we can't know for sure unless we ask for her name!"

"Ao."

The monotone voice caused the god and shinki turned and looked at the teal haired girl surprised since she hadn't spoke once since meeting her "my name is Ao." she said again in the same emotionless voice Yukine eyes widened before swallowing "well Ao where did you come from?" Ao gave the shinki an odd look then she seemed to think a moment "I don't know maybe Nanashi can tell, Ao is just Nana's shield." she closed her eyes as both Yato and Yukine looked in awe as Ao's hair turned dark brown and the large tear marking turned pink she opened eyes again and a pair of familiar pink orbs stared at them in shock.

"Hi-Hiyori?" Yukine said in shock while Hiyori/Nanashi and Yato stared at each other suddenly the girl's face contorted into sadness as she dropped to her knees sobbing as Yato went to her and held her trying to comfort her looking as if he was to lose it himself Yukine cautiously took a step forward only for Yato to tense up and glare at the boy who just put his hand up in the 'I surrender' pose before backing off.

After a few minutes N/H seemed to calm down as Yato guided her over to the bench Yukine was sitting on she still kept her eyes to the ground as Yato took a seat next to her "Hiyori what happen to you?" he asked as the girl finally looked up.

"Hiyori? Is that my name?"

"you don't remember your own name? do you remember us?"

"Yes I remember you and Yukine how could I not? But everything else my name included is blank…so I just go by Nanashi now"

"And just what was that girl… I mean Ao?"

"Ao is a phantom of myself my trust and innocence I don't know much about her other than she and the shadow were the result of someone turning me into a …"

"A what?"

"Mechanica Dei… a mechanical God."

Yato felt his eyes widen to the size of dinner plates as Hiyori said those word then suddenly felt rage take over "who?" he growled causing Yukine and Hiyori flinched at his tone "who did this? I'm gonna kill them." he said in a eerily calm voice Hiyori opened her mouth when a male voice answered.

"they're already dead."

The three of them turned towards the voice and were met with a gray haired young man in his mid-twenties walking towards them Hiyori smiled and stood up to greet him only to have Yato and Yukine stop her "who are you?" the god growled out as held Hiyori close only to have her shove him off "don't hurt Master Gin he's been taking care me." she yelled jumping in front of the man protectively.

"Master Gin?' both the god and shinki repeated but jumped when Hiyori suddenly yelped and they watch as Gin tugged roughly at Hiyori's hair with a slightly irritated look on his face "hey pinky what's with you now answering your phone?"

"I put it on vibrate."

"why?"

"I was visiting the grave!"

Gin's mood softened and he went from tugging to gently raffling her hair in seconds "why would you go and do that? It's too soon." Hiyori pouted as Gin sighed "well it's getting Late why don't the four of head back your place Nana, uh, Hiyori?"

An hour later they were at Hiyori's tiny apartment while Hiyori told the to make themselves at home and step out for a while to go the 7 eleven across the street to get snacks and other stuff.

Yukine cleared his throat "if you don't mind me asking what did you mean the people who did this to Hiyori are dead? Did you kill them?" the shinki stared at the man highly doubting it Gin's expression turned serious

"no I didn't, Na- no, Hiyori did in way."

"so…Ao killed them? She doesn't look like-"

"no are you kidding? Ao is pretty much just a curious toddler in a woman's body."

"then how did Hiyori…?

Gin sighed and rubbed the back of his head "look all I know is when I broke into the lab to save her everyone was already dead," Yato and Yukine looked at him surprised "and I found Hiyori standing in a room covered in blood staring at her hands and all she said was 'the snake did it.' she still won't say what happened." Gin breath and let out a whistling exhale

"anyway I'm gonna go check on her, here watch some music videos or something on the computer." he said starting up Hiyori's laptop "huh that weird I don't remember that one…maybe she just made it, be back in a bit!"

Yato and Yukine sat in silence for a what seemed like hours "how could something like this had happened to someone like her?" The god wondered out loud Yukine didn't know what to say and just shrugged before curiously clicking on mystery video and were surprised at how dark the intro was

**(the video is a parody to 'outer science' but with Hiyori being tortured watching Ao, Gin and friends**** who tried to help her being killed** by a dark version of Hiyori.)

Yato and Yukine stared at the screen in shock and jumped when the door opened to reveal Hiyori and Gin with three bags filled with food and two bottles of soda "sorry we took so long it's just I that I know how much you guys can eat and are you alright?" She looked at her friends with concern "You look like you just seen a monster or something."

Yukine flinched then immediately tried to show Hiyori the video but computer said it no longer existed Yato swallowed then put on a nervous smile "No, we're fine we're just overwhelmed, I mean you've been gone for two years I guess it finally caught up to us." Yukine nodded in agreement as Hiyori went awww and hugged the shinki who looked over her shoulder at Yato and Gin with a nervous glance.

Yato mentally sighed to himself as he watched Hiyori the artificial god smile and ask Yukine how the last few years have been treating them while she sorted through the bags of food he clenched his fists as thoughts ran through his mind _"who did this? How and why? And just who and what was that dark version of Hiyori?"_

**To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiyori's status and powers **

**Age:17 **

**Hiyori is kidnapped held captive for two years and is turned into an artificial or cyber god and has**

**two new personas the emotionless but child like Ao and the dark and sinister Nero or dark Hiyori. there's a big tattoo like mark on her lower back**

**where her tail was but this also signifies that she is nether dead nor alive. and two tear drop markings on her face that change color to the indicate the personality occupying her body.**

**Marks**

**Pink, white and black= Hiyori**

**Teal, white, black = Ao**

**Orange, black, white = Nero/dark Hiyori**

**due to her sending out ads and videos for jobs she gained somewhat of a celebrity status over the internet.**

**Powers:**

**Basically what she could do before as a phantom but she is now able to teleport like Yato and**

**summon weapons from electronics she also able to enter electronics like computers cellphones etc.**

**allowing her to travel through cyber space.**

**Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The following is a non profit fan based story, Noragami Manga ****belongs to Adachitoka and the anime licensed by Funimation. **

**please support the official release.**

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

Hiyori was in a dark cell sitting against the wall tears fell her dull pink lifeless eyes that stared a the floor suddenly a voice called out her it was a faint whisper that held a frighteningly calm tone.

"_hello little girl…"_

Hiyori looked up at a shadow of a giant snake that was darker then the room itself, Hiyori found it odd how she wasn't scared most humans would have screamed bloody murder by now. But, then again she wasn't human anymore so maybe she couldn't feel fear?, or with all that has happened to her she's as the saying goes 'has come full circle' she stared at the snake before averting her eyes back the floor.

"_why are you crying little girl? Do I scare you?"_

"no, I just don't care anymore."

"_really? Even if I could make this go away?"_

Hiyori looked up at the shadow incredulously she'd be lying to herself if she didn't just feel a shiver of fear go through her at the snake's tone sure she hated being here and experimented on, but that doesn't mean she'd wish death upon them, monsters or not they were still human.

"_well…?"_

"no."

"_hmm, that's surprising considering what they've done you…to us."_

For the first time since she arrived showed emotion mainly fear, confusion and anger she looked back at the shadow the yell then noticed she wasn't in her cell anymore she was in a dark playground with TVS computer monitors running on an unknown power showing bits and pieces of her memories and broken columns stairs everywhere in the distance she saw a girl with Teal haired girl tied up between two columns with black chains and orange wires she recognized her as Ao she stared in shock when she heard the familiar voice chuckle.

"_Beautiful isn't it?"_

"where am I? what have you done to Ao?"

"_you already know where we are you created this place…and as for the girl I needed her out of the way." _

"what are you talking about are you talking about? I would never create a place like this!"

"_oh but you did with all that rage and loneliness gave birth to this place."_

"how you do even now that?!"

Suddenly Ao screamed in pain Hiyori watched in horror as snakes wrapped around the teal girls neck chocking her as Hiyori tried to stand up to help her only to find that she couldn't move she heard Ao muffled screams intensify as more snakes ripped out of her body.

"…Top…Stop! Hurting her!"

"_Stop? Do you honestly think I care about what you want?"_

"who are you? Why doing this?!"

"_heh, crying again? Pathetic…"_

"answer me!"

The voice laughed as footsteps echoed through the distorted world Hiyori swallowed as a pair of feet appeared in her line of sight she followed them up to the face of who they belonged to and was met with a black haired girl with wide smile and the same tear markings as herself but more triangular and in a bright orange that matched the deranged snake eyes that stared into her pink one Hiyori flinched as the girl cupped her face in her hands and leaned in giving Hiyori a good look at the girl's face.

"_it should be obvious right?"_

"…"

"_**I'm you."**_

Hiyori's eyes snapped open with a jolt she shifted a bit only to feel a pair of arms tighten around her she looked up and saw that a sleeping Yato was holding her she managed to turn her head slightly a saw Yukine sleeping next to them with his back at them Hiyori managed to free one of her arms and grabbed her cellphone laying on the head board above her she turn it on and saw it was 10am she then realized she had a job to do today and let out a tired sigh before carefully getting out of Yato's hold and made her way to her kitchen she made a couple pancakes for her and her guests before she had just put everything on the table when she heard Yato and Yukine wake up.

Yato and Yukine wouldn't lie that they were a little scared when they woke up and saw Hiyori wasn't there they cautiously walked out of her bedroom and saw her sitting at her sitting at her table reading newspaper drinking coffee with two plates of pancakes waiting for them she looked up from her reading.

"hey, morning."

"morning." the god and shinki repeated before sitting down and digging in on their pancakes occasionally glancing at Hiyori "could you please stop looking at me like." the artificial god blushed nervously "you're both act like I'm gonna disappear if you take your eyes off me." Hiyori knew that was a little insensitive seeing as she was technically dead for two years but still it was kinda creepy knowing they were watching her every move Both Yato and Yukine mumbled some apologies as they watched her stand up and put her dishes in the sink.

"okay here's the deal Mi casa es su casa, you can do whatever just don't break anything." Hiyori said as she multi-tasked at cleaning and getting ready for something, Yato wanted to ask her where she going but there was a knock at the door Yukine opened it and Gin walked in holding three large boxes "what's up bitches?" he exclaimed as he walked passed the shinki ruffling the blonds hair as he did and went up to Hiyori who was heading to her bathroom "I come bearing gifts from Junko my lady~"

he bowed causing Hiyori to giggle and Yato to glare at the grey haired man "Junko really likes you I can tell seeing as she always makes clothes for ya!" He scratched the back of his head "anyway she these for your little play date." Hiyori's cheeks turned pink as her eyes widened at he words "it's not a date it's a job, I'm trying to help Ryu-chan!" she slammed her bathroom door in Gin's face who scratched his nose then turned to his new 'friends'.

"So…"

"what's the relationship between the two of you?"

Yato's glare intensified as he Yukine eyed Gin suspiciously he didn't like how familiar Hiyori and the man acted towards each other "Huh?, what are you going on about? There nothing going on with us." Gin firmly stated though the god and shinki didn't seem to buy it "Look I love that girl like a daughter or little sister that's it…besides I'm married." he showed them his wedding band and laughed at Yato's relived look just then the click of the bathroom door opening and Hiyori walked out showing off her new outfit.

**(I drew it so I'll put it on DeviantArt page :P ) **

Yato felt like his face was on fire seeing Hiyori in her new clothes It was styled after a kimono and has black lace shorts, and the black stockings made her legs look longer and the side Ponytail/braid she put her hair in emphasized how pretty her face and eyes were she even had her bangs held back with a clip that matched her markings.

"I don't know…" she said pulling the pink and black hood over her head as she looked herself over in the mirror "what do you think? Too dressy?" she asked then turn to the guys Yukine and Gin went into a huddle then gave her a thumbs up while Yato stared off into space Hiyori frowned slightly before looking at the time "whoa it already noon?!" she yelled before putting on the grey ankle boots and running out her door then poked back briefly "Ja ne!"

as soon as her door shut Yato snapped out of his stupor and blurted out that Hiyori looked cute only to find her gone and Gin and Yukine putting their coats on "uh, where'd Hiyori go? And where are we going?" he asked as he followed them out the door Yukine and Gin flashed him identical grins "we gonna spy on Hiyori!" the exclaimed at the same time Yato stared at them with disapproval "that's the most immature and if not mischievous thing I've ever heard…I'm in!" and with that the three of them took off down the street after Hiyori.

**To be continued.**


End file.
